


Fall for Me

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chains, Clothed Sex, How Do I Tag, Insecurity, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Instability, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to see if you can still fall over that edge even if I don't touch you. Is that too much to ask for?</p>
<p>(In which Komaeda tests Hinata. By chaining him to the bed and being a tease. Among other things. Hinata also ponders their relationship overall, especially in regards to the unpredictable result that'll turn out if they keep going this route.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally breath play but I can't use that term because apparently erotic asphyxiation is too refined or something. I don't know. There's zero choking in this, just making that clear.
> 
> But it does involve Komaeda binding Hinata with chains because I have serious issues due to that one doujin with the really long and miserable name.
> 
> It's a lot saner than that but still a bit dubious... Komaeda has some issues too.
> 
> I hadn't written smut in so long so this kind of ran away while I was reading it. I wanted to just try out writing this kind of kink with KomaHina, and then the fic ran away so it ended up only taking up the first half. I can't say I regret it that much. But I am amused that I managed to finish this when it's Komaeda's birthday over here. This is like my happiest smut idea involving him.

The more he thought about, the more he realized how he couldn’t have begun to predict how things would escalate once their relationship developed from simple friendship to something...else. More sensual. More sexual. Precarious. Because Komaeda may have been cautious, but he was also so  _curious_ while wandering it. When Hinata insisted they were friends, that they would stay so no matter how many attempts Komaeda made at implicitly pushing him away, especially once the two of them realized that the tension was something  _else_ , then it was no wonder that they both fell down that spiral. Especially when it was just this one kiss, quick and experimental with the unspoken agreement that  _it’d only be just this once_ , that  _one_ kiss was enough to send them tumbling.

The youth can be reckless— _hormones ran high so easily_ —and it wasn’t just once that the two found themselves in bed together, bare and clinging and touching one another. Even Komaeda’s complaints of the shamelessness of it all became more and more like coaxing with each encounter. Now that he thought about it, Komaeda should have had less experience than he did when it came to this sort of thing. _This sort of relationship_. Initially, when they were just friends, Komaeda admitted many of this was new—like he’d never even had friends before and the novelty of it now was still nerve wracking at times—such things only increased once they became lovers.

Perhaps he should have been warier himself because he knows how Komaeda is— _cautious_. But so **_curious_** when tensions ran particularly high. And yet when Komaeda appeared one night, twisting the chain in his hands causing the metal to rattle, meeting his widened hazels blankly, and asking so very softly if he could participate in an experiment— he had mutely offered the other his wrists.

The cuffs were padded in a way that they didn’t hurt too much but he felt like there’d be bruises afterwards regardless. Maybe that was wishful thinking, he blearily thought, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the clicks of the cuffs around the posts of his bed with his limbs splayed as those links tugged at his wrists.

Komaeda straddled him after, and it took everything in him to remain still as deft, delicate fingers undid his jeans—he had removed his shirt and his tie himself when Komaeda told him to lie down—and they were pulled off carefully, tossed off to the side as the white-haired youth paused, perhaps truly taking in, for the first time, the naked brunet chained under him, helpless for all intents and purpose.

He couldn’t help but smile, but Komaeda’s lips pursed thoughtfully, and he pushed himself to sit at the edge of the bed, drawing his own legs against himself and observing him further, more intently. He had to crane his neck a bit to look at him better, and he noticed, vaguely, the way Komaeda’s arms tightened around his knees. In the low light of the room, his gaze was shadowy—dark in a way that could be suspicious or sinister.

“Hinata-kun,” he said soft enough that Hinata had to strain to hear it. “I’m not going to touch you.”

Komaeda was testing him, wanting to know just how he’d react to stimulation through closeness, or breath, but never direct contact. Wanting to know if he’d still fall over that edge the same way as he did through those thin fingers, those thin lips, or that thin body, clinging and crying out his name in desperation. If he’d still fall with just the teasing.

He already knew the answer, but a simple vocal confirmation would never be enough to satisfy his boyfriend’s curiousness. Komaeda was someone who needed to see things for himself to be sure—to try them out himself, checking if they weren’t just flukes—but how could _SHSL Lucky_ be so sure? Either way, it was difficult dissuading him. Actually, it wasn’t really, since he did back off easily when explicitly denied but...

_Oh_ , with that look on his face—eyes bright with that focused intent, burrowing into him and piercing, biting his soft lower lip and making it swell and look so sweet, so kissable... He shuddered as Komaeda carefully crawled up to him, his skin responding to just the dips he made in the bed, the warmth radiating from him—how could he ever say _no_?

“You’re already responding,” he muttered, gray-greens sweeping down between his legs and he leaned in, silken breath licking against his inner thigh, causing him to shudder. “It must be hard, but... If you touch me, Hinata-kun, we’ll have to start over. Let’s get this over quickly.”

Even though this is his idea, Komaeda’s already impatient—eager. It’s not a surprise that sometimes such curiosity came from a type of thrill from his uncertainties. He understood that much in a sense, though he still found himself tugging at the cuffs, the metal links clinking, himself groaning.

Komaeda giggles at him. “Is that too much to ask for? Is this already too much? Hinata-kun, you’re so shameless. I’ve only barely started, you know...”

His hand hovered over his hip, and he notes the quiver in those pale joints. In this low light, that pallor almost looked like marble—but so flimsy, too _fragile_ , and it’s a wonder he’s yet to see where the shadows dip in the cracks. Komaeda inhales, and then he moves to where their faces are close, where it’s his body hovering over his own, and it’d be so easy to make him crumble overhead.

There is more distance than before because Komaeda’s self-conscious enough to keep even his wild white tresses from brushing against his skin. They dangle just out of reach, curling, tempting to wrap his fingers in. Even with the chains, he could have moved enough to grasp if only one delicate strand...

Komaeda pulls away once the chain rattles, and he’s brushing his hair back, tucking those unruly strands behind his ear. He scolds, however softly, like one would with a small child, “No, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata heaved a heavy sigh, twisting underneath him, conscious of the movements, of how Komaeda would shift to avoid even accidental contact. They’d only just barely started. But the other was taking his sweet time. How much longer?

He thought, then, of their first time together. How tentative the touches had been, how agonizingly cautious he had been with Komaeda with a wariness mirroring his cautious steps around the military base when the other was chattering on about landmines possibly beneath their very feet. That trip had been a poor judgement call, considering how Komaeda was so fidgety, so blatantly anxious. But _now_ , with the other jittery, albeit in a different sense, he found himself more determined to take things as carefully and gently as possible. He would have kept that up well enough, he liked to think, but he lost himself when Komaeda began to beg.

It’s strange... Komaeda’s someone he really should be of the utmost care when it came to dealing with and yet... It was so easy to lose control in these situations. So easy to just give in to banal desire even though there was far more to it than that. Why? Was it just hormones? Recklessness from their immaturity?

 “Hinata-kun,” And he sees Komaeda pinning his hair back—almost like this was a real experiment, and he can’t help but choke out a laugh when the other smiles, small and calm. He wasn’t even remotely undressed enough, just the jacket shed. “Let’s continue.”

_Hah... I wonder..._

Komaeda still takes things so slowly, and his breathing is careful. To the point where at times, those puffs of air were more cool than warm against his heating skin. He still squirmed and after what couldn’t have been a long while, Komaeda stopped and pulled back yet again, frustration pinching his features as he muttered, “No good...”

Komaeda’s tugging at the chain, pulling at it until it’s taut, the post pulling back.

“This is no good,” he’s saying, “It’s too flimsy. This can’t work in such a state. Excuse me for a moment, Hinata-kun.”

“Hu...h...?” It’s startling at first, Komaeda undoing the cuffs around the posts and then maneuvering them so that Hinata finds his wrists yanked upwards, confined _to_ those posts and retching a gasp from his throat.  His arms were trembling, somehow Komaeda still avoided touching him, and when he pulled back, he looked satisfied.

“Is that too much, Hinata-kun?”

Despite everything, he shakes his head furiously, and Komaeda lightly laughs. “Such sportsmanship. But then again, Hinata-kun, you’d let others do _whatever_ they wanted to you. You’d happily let them step _all_ over you if it made them happy, wouldn’t you?”

Komaeda’s back to hovering, but now sighs fan over his skin hotly, stroking and teasing the sensitive side of his neck. Hinata feels his eyes roll back, and Komaeda travels downwards, words tumbling from his lips, each one a new burning imprint, “It’s not even just me you bow down to—it’s everyone. Shameless—you’re so _shameless_ , Hinata-kun. Were you always this way? Haven’t you been taken _advantage_ of yet?”

“H- _Haa_...” He was starting to really hate the new position—he should have taken advantage of the freedom earlier. He should have buried his fingers in the thick locks of Komaeda’s hair and yanked him close—Komaeda was so hypersensitive about his hair being touched or pulled, he always responded so _fervently_. “Nn... _Nna_...”

“You’re hard, Hinata-kun.” He whined pitifully when he felt the brush of warmth against his dick. He didn’t have to look to know. He felt too light-headed, and his hips jerked in the direction he was sure Komaeda was. Komaeda scoffed—he _felt_ that scoff. “You really are responsive. At this rate, it really won’t be too much longer.”

And still, Komaeda teased him all the more, making him flinch with a cold blow against his dick, and the shock was like a jolt to his senses. Maybe his eyes started watering, too, he wasn’t sure, and Komaeda simply hummed. His fingers tapped against the cuffs around his wrists, brushing so delicately over the cold metal, pulling away when his wrists couldn’t help but jerk, and Hinata knew his eyes were wet now for sure.

“Nna... Na...” Pleading, begging, shameless. “ _Nagito_...”

“Hinata-kun, you want me?” There was something about the way he referred to himself. Soft-spoken, but harsh in a way that he wouldn’t have picked up on if he wasn’t so fixated, if he hadn’t conditioned himself to pick up on even the slightest hints of subtleties in the other’s tone that could shift the meaning of his words. He still nodded helplessly, watching wide-eyed and avidly as Komaeda twisted the edge of his shirt, those fingers curling underneath against a flat stomach and exposing a bit of those bony ribs. He thought of pressing his own hand there, tracing each bump with his palm, and he hears the metal clink, the dig of metal against wood. Komaeda sighed. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

His eyes follow the other’s hand, fingers popping open his pants before delving underneath the waistband of his boxers. Komaeda shudders as he strokes, and Hinata’s throat feels strained and dry. Komaeda’s face is flushed so prettily, and the soft sound he makes just stirs him even more.

“It’s too much.” Hinata found himself saying, uncaring and unthinking. “It’s too much—please, Nagito, let me _touch_ you... I’ll... I’ll make you feel good. I swear it. Please... Please... _Nagito_ —”

“Mm, but if I allow that now... You’ll come undone immediately, right?” He pulls his hand out, and then directs his attention back to his dick. Komaeda wipes at his mouth—he’s started **_drooling_** , Hinata realizes, and the desire to kiss him gets that much stronger.  “You’re leaking, Hinata-kun. Even if I just tap it, you’ll end up bursting, I think.”

_Oh **god**_ —he feels the lap of Komaeda’s warm breath against his dick, tantalizing and so tempting. He hears Komaeda swallowing, and the other must feel it too, lust like lead in the air, dizzying and weighing them down. He’s already shaking, still pleading, most likely, but Komaeda keeps _talking_.

“So close—it must be driving you insane, Hinata-kun, maybe even compromising your capacity for thought... Hey, tell me, what are you hoping for if I undo those chains? Are you going to grab me the first chance you get?” Did he get closer? It felt like it’d gotten hotter, harsher, and he whined again, eyes bleary through his tears. He’s sure he heard Komaeda laugh. “Are you going to try and fuck me in that state perhaps? Is _that_ it? I’d expect that from you, Hinata-kun...”

Then the words came out sweet, fanning against him and his toes curled, gut tightening as Komaeda murmured, “Hinata-kun, my Hajime, won’t you fall for me?”

He falls over that edge, stars bursting before his eyes and Komaeda’s given name tumbling from his lips in an airy yet breathless gasp. It’s like unwinding, and he’s almost numb afterwards, dazed and blank, only for his attention to flicker to Komaeda, licking his stained lips and wiping the substance splattered across his face back into his mouth, swallowing.

The chains rattled, the post protested, and Komaeda looked at him. His gaze was bright and indiscernible before he smiled. Then, he reached out and just as those fingers wrapped around one of the cuffs to undo it, those soft, salty lips met his own.

Despite the bitter taste, the kiss was sweet, indulgent, lips parting for access and ease, and that cuff came undone. Immediately, his fingers threat through thick, lush white locks, tugging him closer, stroking his cheek when they had to break apart for air, and then pulling him back quickly, mouth pressing hard against Komaeda’s before softening as the other groaned.

They were noisy kisses, smacking sounds being made between their sighs, and Hinata knew they both smiled at one point, lips still connected. Then Komaeda undid the other cuff so that those arms could wrap tightly around his shoulders.

“Hinata-kun, I like you,” the whisper was soft puffs against his panting mouth, the accompanying smile just as soft— _so lovely_ —and Hinata wordlessly caressed the other’s hair, watching as Komaeda leaned happily into his touch, sighing. “I really like you.”

Komaeda turned, pressing a kiss to the marks on his wrist. They wouldn’t be serious. The throbbing was mild at best, but he still felt a kind of spark from the careful imprint of those swollen lips against him. His pulse had jumped, and he cupped Komaeda’s jaw, stroking that delicate cheek once again with his thumb.

It was like this as well a lot of the time. More saccharine, seemingly sentimental rather than sensual. He could only wonder how Komaeda wasn’t overwhelmed when he barely knew how to respond in such times himself. Perhaps he was taking all of this for granted—or perhaps Komaeda was taking this too seriously when they were just dumb teenage boys that thought with the wrong head a lot of the time.

...Really though, there are times he thinks that Komaeda sees the entire situation with those doe eyes of his—that Komaeda sees every piece of the puzzle, while he’s stuck on only a few. This time does feel like one of those times, and between his still pounding heart and the rush of blood through his veins, he wonders.

Komaeda says his name a few times as Hinata tugs at him—his given name might have been groaned when he managed to pull the other into his lap, back pressed up against his chest. Komaeda’s whining when he nips at his neck, as a hand slides down his stomach, running over the creases of that sweat slick shirt stuck to the soft flesh underneath. Then, it buries itself in those opened pants. Komaeda’s breathing sounds rough, painful, and he makes a funny sound when Hinata nuzzles into his neck and trails his lips upwards to his ear.

Komaeda does uncomfortably squirm. There is pain in how the sweat causes their skin to stick together in some places. Despite that, the response is the same. He knows he’s hardening again, that heat’s building in his stomach, especially since it’s Komaeda’s rump his groin is pressed up against. For a moment, he almost hears those words again, as if they had remained in the surrounding atmosphere _—“Are you going to try and fuck me in that state perhaps? Is **that** it? I’d expect that from you, Hinata-kun—”_

“A-Aah...” He can see the quiver in Komaeda’s legs, how it’s as though the other wants to writhe, but he fights against it so that they’re still up against one another, like magnets always pulling each other close, the charge palpable. “Aah... _Ahh_... H- _Hinata-kun_...”

Komaeda’s shaking, but Hinata retains his grip. His pants are heavy, hard—and he also _feels_ that way, burning hot in his hand, slick as he squeezes carefully. Komaeda gasps as his fingers start tracing downwards over his sac, pressing into a particularly sensitive spot that makes him _squeal_.

“Does that feel good?” he asks, almost teasingly as his tongue runs over the curve of that delicate ear. “Aren’t you so _responsive_ , Nagito?”

Komaeda’s wheezing, mouth slick and wide, eyes watery. Hinata coaxes him into another kiss, one that’s wetter, messier, and far more _eager_ with his free hand cupping the other’s skull at first. The other is eager as well, practically sucking on his tongue, greedily swallowing his grunts and own gasps. He’s already light-headed—and Komaeda has to be too. And he must be close. Hinata can tell because the tip of his dick is swollen and leaking—and even though his lips are still already indulging in Komaeda’s own, he finds he’s salivating even more at the realization.

“Haa... Haha...” Komaeda laughs suddenly, pulling away momentarily. “Hinata-kun, if this is how you get after being restrained—then maybe I should chain you up more often, tease you even more—I should test your limits and see what happens. You’ll let me, won’t you?”

...And it’s strange, now that he thinks about it. If this situation had been reversed—if it was Komaeda losing himself, how much would be different? Truth was he didn’t think he’d be _able_ to restrain Komaeda. But he wondered.

They were in deep enough that it seemed unlikely he’d bow out now. But Komaeda... It was possible Komaeda was still questioning this—how long this relationship would last, hence the curiosity. Hence the testing. Hence these comments.

He’s still not entirely sure either, _but_...

“Hey, Nagito...” He’s pulling him close—as close as they can be, and he feels the shudder going through that thin figure as he fondles him, digging his thumb into the slit and kneading at the sensitive head. Komaeda sighs, smiles at him, and to that flushed, lovely face, Hinata says clearly and firmly, “I like you too.”

When Komaeda comes, he always seizes up, always _jerk_ like it’s some sort of shock. This time isn’t different in that respect, though Komaeda’s eyes do go wide, do roll back. Through that wretched gurgling sound he makes, Hinata strokes and milks him dry, until both he and his pants are completely ruined. Until Komaeda melted, boneless into his embrace and Hinata finds himself strangely fascinated by the sight of his toes uncurling as the other slumps against him.

For a while, they just breathe, Hinata pulling his hand free and thoughtlessly licking it clean. The taste is bitter, and honestly it’s kind of gross, but he still swallows, still make sure he laps up every last bit from his hand. In general, the aftermath is usually gross—they’re all sticky, sweaty, and that musky smell does become uncomfortable after a while. It’s unpleasant. Really, really unpleasant especially since Komaeda’s usually a dead weight afterwards, too exhausted to move and be of any help.

It’s the same this time too, with Komaeda limp and lying against him, still in his lap, even though it’s so gross and uncomfortable. Komaeda isn’t difficult to move though, and their position now is one where the shifting is easier. Undressing him in this state is always trying, but at least he doesn’t whine when Hinata’s peeling his clothes off and the sight is one he can appreciate when finished. Afterwards, he just has to be careful when lying the other down carefully onto the bed.

This time though, Komaeda’s arms encircle his neck, clinging to him still, and his breath catches when those gray-greens flutter open and drearily meet his own hazels.

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says, soft enough that he almost wondered if he imagined it. “Did you really mean what you said? That you _like_ me?”

He instinctively nods furiously, and those arms tighten. Like those restraints—those padded cuffs that didn’t exactly hurt, but could still leave some kind of mark...except. Komaeda’s thin, sinewy arms could be so easily broken. Komaeda himself was shockingly fragile—it’s so easy to _hurt_ him. So easy to push the other off-balance especially when at times, it feels like he’s already teetering.

And yet he allowed himself to sink in this deep so carelessly.

“I like you.” He still says it again—repeats it out and clear so that there’s no mistaking it. Yet he still wonders how it got this far so quickly, how it is that the two of them so recklessly threw themselves into this—was this kind of situation really normal? “I really like you, Nagito.”

Komaeda’s pulling at him in response and he lowers himself properly, assuming it’s for another kiss. Instead, Komaeda responds, “I’ll ruin you if you let me. I’ll hurt you too, most likely, and that like will turn into disdain. But I wonder if you’re capable of that, Hinata-kun?”

It’s just those thin arms that hold him, and the chains are unmoving, no longer in use. Still, Hinata hears the rattle of metal as he meets that sharp, piercing gaze and sees how those lashes lower, and how Komaeda cranes his neck just the slightly bit to very nearly brush their lips together with each following word.

“My Hajime—if you let me, I’ll break you mercilessly. Would you enjoy that, perhaps? Or are you just too **_weak_** —”

Hinata’s the one that silences the other with their mouths pressed together. After that, Komaeda hardly makes another sound. But he does shiver so very slightly.

“How about I die instead?” Komaeda bursts out when they part, and it’s then that slight shivering escalates into full-blown shaking. He only barely settles when Hinata pulls him into his hold, bared bodies fitting together, threading his fingers through the other’s hair as those arms tighten even more around his neck. “You won’t have to be hurt if I’m gone.”

“What are you even talking about?” he finds himself asking aloud, and for that moment, Komaeda does still. Silent. Like he even stopped breathing. Hinata goes on, “I worry for you, Nagito.”

“A... _hah_. **_Ha_** _ha_ ha.” Komaeda giggles into his neck. “It’s...been a long time since someone worried for me. That’s...not normal to be worried about in regards to me. Or are you concerned that you won’t have another relationship like this? Hinata-kun, you really should have more confidence in yourself.”

It’s moments like these that are blunt— _like the boy himself_ —reminders of how abnormal this really is when Komaeda had a warped idea of so many things. _Especially_ of things that were supposed to be ‘normal’. Words, expressions, _relationships_ —Komaeda twisted such supposedly simplistic things as easily as he breathed. It was easy to resent him for that.

Had he been anyone less complacent, he thinks he certainly would resent him. Avoid him, at least, and slam the door shut before Komaeda took so much as one small step into his life.

He held the other close, saying nothing. Komaeda makes another sound—one that’s like another scoff—and then he twists so that he can whisper into his ear, “In that case... How about next time, I try something else? You know, I...” His foot brushes against his leg, the cold skin on his own bare flesh sending the hair standing up. It moves a little ways upwards, bumping against him with the bump of his ankle, and the motion couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than deliberate. “I was curious about how those chains would look around your neck, Hinata-kun...”

He swallowed, and Komaeda nuzzled against him, crooning. “You’ll lower yourself for me, won’t you? You’ll do it, right? That’s not too much to ask for?”

Hinata looked at his wrist while the other hand cupped the back of the other’s skull. The marks were obscured by the dark—but he wondered if they’d be visible even with enough light, it they even existed. On Komaeda, such things would stand out unmistakably even in the darkness.

Komaeda hummed.

“Hinata-kun,” he says, and then pulls back so Hinata can move his hand from his hair to cupping his cheek. His smile is wide, bright. It stands out even in the darkness. “Hinata-kun, you’ll enjoy that, won’t you? My, my Hajime really is shameless. Don’t you think so?”

They were both reckless and careless. But for some reason, he finds he’s not interesting in saying that. There are other things to do rather than saying anything. For starters, pulling the other into another kiss. One that makes Komaeda shiver when he licks at those pale, swollen lips rather than anything else. Perhaps running his palm up that bony spine, over each knob and making him shake even more before falling into it.

“A- _Aah_...” Panting. So soft he wouldn’t have heard it if... “My Hajime is shameless...”

_But Nagito..._ His thumb pressed through that soft mouth into its damp insides. He was already drooling so much already. It wouldn’t be too long before he started teasing the digit with his tongue, sucking on it eagerly. _It’s not like you’re any different._

He still had no idea what that could mean for either of them—part of him was anxious just thinking about it. Yet another part was insatiably invested in seeing this through to the end, whatever that may be. It was almost like this whole thing was their own little experiment.

Hinata pulled his thumb free, stroking over that upper curve of his cheekbone. Komaeda was still smiling at him—and it might have been strange because there was a flicker of something in those eyes that he couldn’t read. Unsurprisingly, he returned that smile without another word.

 


End file.
